nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Goran
Lange ist es her...schon so lange... Einen Moment lang starrte das Paar Augen auf das leere Papier vor sich. Die in Tinte getauchte Federspitze zögerte kurz, begann aber doch schließlich, Buchstaben zu zeichnen. Das erste Wort war zu erkennen. Aparje. Der Himmel war bis auf ein paar Wolken sternenklar und ein voller Mond schien von oben herab. Aber es wirkte alles so verwaschen, wie in einem Traum. Stimmen waren zu hören, jedoch schienen sie leise zu sein und aus weiter Ferne zu kommen. Und war das vielleicht das Quietschen von Karrenrädern? Der Kopf, der bis dahin in den Himmel schaute, versuchte sich zu bewegen. Vergebens. Etwas anderes als die unscharfe Szenerie des Firmaments war nicht so sehen. „Wird er es schaffen?“. „Es sieht gut aus, aber er hat viel Blut verloren. Es könnte schlimmer sein.“. „Andere hatte nicht so viel Glück.“. Bis auf einen dumpfen Schmerz, der den ganzen Körper betreffen zu schien, war nichts zu spüren. Doch, da war noch etwas. Dieses Ruckeln. Mühsam arbeitete der benebelte Verstand und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er sich bewegen musste. Auf einem Karren. Wieder ertönten diese entfernten Stimmen. Die Worte waren hörbar, aber der Sinn blieb unklar. „Der wird schon wieder, da bin ich mir sicher.“ . „Bringen wir ihn zur Red Cloud Mesa, wie die anderen.“ ...nach dem Angriff auf Aparaje wurde ich von meiner Familie getrennt. Ich ging davon aus, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben, doch ich sollte mich zumindest zum Teil irren. Mein Bruder Yaron hatte überlebt. Er wurde von den Grimtotem aufgezogen und ausgebildet, während man mich auf der Red Cloud Mesa testete. Es würde dauern, bis sich unsere Pfade wieder kreuzen würden... Etwa ein Jahr später, im Brachland. „He, du Wahnsinniger! Warte auf mich!“. „ Nix da, man. Du willst die Zwerge wohl für dich allein haben!“. „Rede keinen Unsinn, Nel! Du weißt genau, wie gefährlich es bei der Ausgrabungsstätte ist. Außerdem geht es hier um Ganns Rache, nicht um unser Vergnügen.“ Ein relativ junger Taure rannte im südlichen Brachland hinter einem Troll her. Ihr Ziel war Bael Modan, ehemals Heimat von Gann Stonespire und seinem Stamm, nun Ausgrabungsstätte der Zwerge. Während der Druide Goran es als Ehre empfand, einem anderen Tauren in seiner Not zu helfen, freute sich der Schamane Neljin nur darauf, ein paar Zwergen die Schädel einzuschlagen. Außerdem war es nicht das erste Mal, dass diese Zwerge großen Schaden anrichteten. Goran erinnerte sich zu gut an die Bael’dun Ausgrabungsstätte in Mulgore. Keuleschwingend rannte der Troll auf die Eingangsrampe zu. Ihn schien das alles ungemein zu amüsieren, doch Goran würde noch lange brauchen, um sich an die Eigenarten Neljins zu gewöhnen. Dennoch waren sie gute Freunde, wenn sie auch noch so unterschiedlich waren. „Na los, Dicker! Sonst verpasst du den ganzen Spaß!“. So war er eben nun mal. ...Jahre schritten voran, ohne das ich wirklich lebte. Ich existierte noch nicht einmal richtig. Aber ich war frei. Eines Tages traf ich den taurischen Jäger Embersnow, ein Stammesmitglied der Hüter der Erde. Da ich keinen eigenen Stamm hatte, fragte er mich, ob ich ihnen nicht beitreten wollte. Ich bat um Bedenkzeit. Schon damals hatte ich ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn ich mich einem Stamm anschließen wollte. War ich denn nicht frei? Konnte ich denn nicht tun, was mir beliebte? Aber das war eben die stürmische Jugend. Ich erinnere mich noch an die Jagden Embersnows, wie er Tage im Brachland auf ein bestimmtes Zhevra wartete. Ich erinnere mich auch, in Orgrimmar die Symbole und Zeichen der Hüter erhalten zu haben. An die lange Zeit, die der Stamm keinen richtigen Häuptling hatte. Und an den Druiden Ranasuul, der mir seit unserer ersten Begegnung ein Vorbild war. Aber auch er, wie Embersnow auch, verließen die Hüter und wanderten ihre eigenen Wege. Selca, Tochter der Escada Steppendonner, wurde schließlich Häuptling der Hüter. Goran selbst würde später zum Ahnensprecher aufsteigen. Nachdem er mich verraten würde... Der offene Krieg war ausgebrochen. Kriegshetzer und Kampftreiber an jeder Ecke in Orgrimmar und auf Seiten der Allianz war es bestimmt genau das Gleiche. Die Hauptschlachtplätze waren das Brachland und Ashenvale, eine sich konstant verschiebende Front. Aber die Ziele dieses Krieges waren mehr als obskur. Die Hauptstädte wurden außer Acht gelassen, und niemand schien daran interessiert zu sein, Astranaar oder Crossroads permanent zu besetzen. Es war mehr ein großes Abschlachten von Massen als taktische Kriegsführung. Goran saß im Gasthaus in Crossroads und dachte darüber nach. Er war erschöpft und kurz davor, zu resignieren. Seit zwei Tagen war er nun hier und niemand gewann über längere Zeit die Oberhand. Immer wieder trieben sich die Truppen gegenseitig zu ihren Ausgangspunkten zurück, ein stetiges Pendeln zwischen Astranaar und Crossroads. Was Goran noch mehr erschreckte, war die Zahl der nachtelfischen Druiden, die eifrig mit angriffen. Müssten Druiden es nicht besser wissen? Gerade Nachtelfen, die das Erbe Malfurions in Ehre halten sollten? Verzweifelt klammerte sich der Taure an die Grundsätze der Hüter. Immer verteidigen, nie angreifen. Es war schwer, ja. Aber er raffte sich immer wieder auf, wenn die Allianz zurückgedrängt wurde, an die Streiter der Horde zu appellieren. Lasst euch nicht fortziehen. Nur bis zum Mor’shan Schutzwall. Kommt danach zurück und schützt Crossroads... Aber es hörte niemand auf ihn. Es ging immer weiter und weiter, wie die Tage zuvor und wie vermutlich auch die nächsten Tage, Wochen, Monate... Einen Tag später. Goran fluchte lautstark. Ausgerechnet heute begann die Woche der Waisen. Und einige Wahnsinnige hatten keine bessere Idee, als den Kleinen mal eine Schlacht zu zeigen. Es war schon recht spät am Abend, als die Allianz wieder mal bis nach Crossroads kam. Doch diesmal änderte sich die Situation für den taurischen Druiden. Gerade als die anwesenden Mitstreiter ihrer Positionen bezogen, sah er außerhalb des Schutzwalls einen alten Orc mit Kind im Steppengras. Er deutete scheinbar aufgeregt auf die angreifende Formation der Allianz, als ein nachtelfischer Jäger ihn entdeckte. Bei der Erdenmutter, selbst Goran konnte aus der Distanz erkennen, dass der Kerl ein Kind dabei hatte. Und der Orc war alt und ungerüstet, also sicherlich keine Gefahr für irgendwen. Und dennoch traf ihn ein gezielter Schuss direkt in den Schädel. Das Kind starrte fassungslos auf den zusammensackenden Orc. Ebenso fassungslos starrte Goran auf die Szene. Die Sekunden zogen sich träge dahin, jeder laut schien verstummt, bis auf ein, kratzendes, immer lauter werdendes Geräusch. Wie Krallen, die sich über eine Glasscheibe zogen. Als das Geräusch unerträglich laut wurde, kehrte Goran in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Brüllend rannte er denen hinterher, die den Kampf nicht erwarten konnten und sich der Allianz entgegenwarfen. Eine weitere Schlacht entbrannte vor Crossroads. Es war ein blutiger, aber recht kurzer Kampf, als die Allianz von einer Überzahl an Hordekämpfern langsam zurückgetrieben wurde. Einmal hatte Goran kurz Zeit, nach hinten zu schauen. Der Kadaver des alten Orc lag noch da, aber das Kind war verschwunden. Konnte es fliehen? Oder hatte man es auch erwischt? Doch das war nun egal. In blinder Rachsucht und Hass, die sich in den letzten Tagen aufgestaut hatten, folgte er dem Getümmel nach Astranaar. ...es war befreiend. Ich spürte das pulsierende Leben in mir, während um mich herum der Tod nur so häufte. Ich zerriss, ich zerfetze, ich schlug meine Krallen in alles und jeden, das nicht das Banner der Horde trug. Ich machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Jungen und Alten, Starken und Schwachen. Sie sollten den Schmerz spüren, den wir ertragen mussten. Wegen ihren Taten. Es fühlte sich gut an. Zum ersten Mal säte ich reine Zerstörung, wo ich vorher nur bewahrte und erhielt. Keine hier war unschuldig. Und wenn sie auch nicht selbst angegriffen haben, so gewährten sie diesen Mördern Unterschlupf. Es war richtig, sie zu töten, nicht wahr? Es muss ein Ausgleich stattfinden, oder nicht? Erst eine halbe Stunde nach dem Toben und Wüten erwachte ich aus meinem Rausch. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut, sowohl meinem als auch von anderen, in meinem Maul. Es waren nur noch wenige lebende Wesen in Astranaar. Viele Nachtelfen haben sich zurückgezogen und Verstärkung gerufen. Weniger als eine Hand voll Hordenkämpfer, darunter ich, sahen, wie eine weitere, große Streitmacht aus Richtung Auberdine kam. Und wir flohen zurück. Ich allerdings rannte nicht zurück nach Crossroads. Noch während unseres Rückzuges ertönten die Kriegshörner im Brachland erneut. Also hatte sich nichts geändert. Gar nichts. Aber ich hatte mich geändert. Ich hatte gegen die obersten Regeln der Hüter verstoßen. Bis dahin war das die bitterste Situation meines Lebens. Und die Folgen waren mehr als drastisch. Ich rannte also nach Mulgore, zum Stonebull See... Mit einem lauten Platschen landete er im Wasser. Ohne Unterbrechung ist der gehörnte Löwe vom Schlachtplatz bis nach Mulgore gelaufen und sprang in das seichte Wasser am Ufer des Stonebull Sees. Noch während er das Blut aus seinem Fell schüttelte, achtete er panisch darauf, nicht gesehen zu werden. Es war spät in der Nacht und er war sicherlich weit genug vom Bloodhoof Dorf entfernt. Niemand außer ein paar Goblins und Gnollen konnte ihn hier nicht gesehen haben. Hektisch wälzte er sich durch das Wasser, um auch nur die kleinste Blutspur loszuwerden. Nach etwa zehn Minuten gab er es auf. Zwar konnte er das meiste abwaschen, aber es gab noch einige Stellen, an denen das Fell zu stark mit Blut verklebt war. Er stieg aus dem Wasser und verwandelte sich zurück, die Lederrüstung und auch sein graues Fell triefend Nass und dreckig. Mit einem Anflug von Verzweiflung starrte zu der rotbraunen Verfärbung des sonst klaren Wassers, wo er sich gesäubert hatte. Nicht einmal der aufgewirbelte Schlamm konnte das Rot verdecken. „Was...was habe ich nur getan...nur angerichtet...“. Er hatte sie alle enttäuscht. Selca, die Hüter, alle. Er hatte Unschuldige ermordet. Man würde ihn wohl ausstoßen, ihn verdammen. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Nein! Das durfte nicht geschehen. Niemand, der mich kannte, war dabei. Niemand hat mich, Goran, gesehen. Ich war ein Fremder unter Fremden, nur ein weiterer, geblendeter Kämpfer. Niemand darf erfahren, dass ich dabei war. Goran starrte auf seine Hände. Er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass niemand es jemals erfahren würde. Das war zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber er hoffte darauf. Er musste davon ausgehen, dass es niemand erfuhr, damit er sich nicht verdächtig verhielt. Und noch entscheidender, es durfte niemals mehr vorkommen. Niemals. Er musste es los werden. Was auch immer es war, er musste die Wut, den Zorn, loswerden. Es war das Tier, dass dort wütete, nicht wahr? Also muss es verschwinden. Nur noch der Geist soll herrschen, nicht das Biest. ...und hier wurde ich geboren. Hier sah ich zum ersten Mal das Licht der Welt. Aber es war nur ein sehr kurzes Erlebnis. Es ist, als zeigte man einer verdammten Seele im Nether das Paradies, nur um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass er es nie erreichen würde. Und so geschah es. Goran konzentrierte all seine Wut, all seine animalischen Instinkte, alles, was auch nur entfernt an ein wildes Tier erinnerte, an einen Punkt. Meine Geburtstätte. Er spaltete sich ab, um frei von diesen Trieben zu sein. Und ich war am Leben, mir meines Lebens bewusst. Aber was tat dieser Ignorant? Was tat dieses Monster, dass ein Teil von mir ist, ein Teil von mir wahr? Es verbannte mich! Es verbannte mich in sein tiefstes Unterbewusstsein, gekettet und geknebelt. Er steckte ein Neugeborenes in ein Gefängnis und verbannte es! Wie konnte er das nur fertig bringen? Einen Teil seiner Selbst, dem er Leben eingehaucht hat, gleich so zu misshandeln! Und dann war nur noch die Dunkelheit. Ich erfuhr nichts mehr, ich war nichts mehr. Nur Dunkelheit. Ich erfuhr später, dass Goran zum Ahnensprecher der Hüter aufstieg. Niemand hatte wohl erfahren, was er, was ich, was wir getan hatten. Sicherlich war es nicht das Weiseste und bei weitem nicht das Richtige, aber diese blutdurstige Allianz verstand ja keine andere Sprache! Außerdem habe ich, haben wir länger durchgehalten als so mancher nachtelfische Druide, bevor wir selbst auch einmal mit angriffen. Aktion und Reaktion, oder wie das hieß. Aber das Leben war auf meiner Seite. Was ich von dem Dasein meines anderen Ichs weiß, weiß ich wie durch ein Buch, in dem es steht. Ich habe nichts von dem miterlebt und erst davon erfahren, als es ohnehin zu spät war, um daran etwas zu ändern. Aber ich war nicht immer in der Dunkelheit gefangen. Manchmal sah ich noch das Licht. Immer dann, wenn Goran etwas erlebte, dass zuviel für ihn war. Etwas, wo ich hätte dabei sein müssen, um es zu verarbeiten. Ich erinnere mich noch genau, in Ashenvale, bei der vermeintlichen Hochzeit zwischen Troll und Taurin... Schon länger beäugten die Hüter der Erde diese Liebe mit etwas Argwohn. Die Druidin Higiira Kurzhorn hatte sich in den Trollkrieger Kayezar verliebt und die Heirat stand kurz bevor. Es sollte dabei ein Elfenopfer geben. Konnten die Hüter so etwas gut heißen? Nein, niemals. Aber Higiira hoffte wohl, dass Kayezar, aus Liebe zu ihr, auf das Opfer verzichten würde. In Ashenvale fand die Zeremonie statt. Natürlich waren die Hüter und einige Trolle anwesend. Und ein gefesselter Nachtelf. Nun, alles wird sich sicher normalisieren, dachte man. Doch dann vollzog Kayezar das Opfer und enthauptete den Elfen. Goran, der seit Längerem nur noch mit der Wolfsmaske herumlief, die ihm ein Trollschamane namens Kimbley gefertigt hatte, starrte wie gebannt auf das Spektakel. Es war seltsam. Er hatte den Vorgang in jedem Detail genau verfolgt, vielleicht sogar intensiver als normal, aber er verstand es nicht. Er fühlte sich...komisch. Heiß und kalt. Besonders sein Gesicht. Es war heiß, aber es brannte nicht. Und etwas kribbelte an seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Abwesend registrierte er die hitzige Diskussion, die nun zwischen Trollen und Tauren lief, hielt aber Abstand davon. Er nahm die Maske ab und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Es war nass. Einige Hüter, die ihn ansahen, deuteten überrascht und besorgt auf ihn. Was war nur los? Schließlich sah er auf seine Hand. Blut. Hastig befühlte er sein Gesicht. Beginnend unter der linken Braue bis hin zum Halsansatz zog sich eine offene Wunde wie eine dünne, feine Linie. Keine Waffe konnte sie verursacht haben, daran würde er sich erinnern. Zudem es viel zu fein und kompliziert war, als ob man sorgfältig mit einem kleinen Messer die Linie geschnitten hätte. Doch das war auch nicht möglich, er hatte nie an so etwas teilgenommen. Und vor der Hochzeit war da nicht die kleinste Narbe. Es war, als hätte sich diese Linie in seinem Gesicht einfach geöffnet. Warum? Woher? Er wusste es nicht. Aber es war ihm sonderbarerweise auch egal. Die Opferung des Elfen, die Wunde, es war alles so unwirklich. Wie ein schlechter Traum... ...auch ich weiß nicht, wie diese Wunde genau zustande kam. Übertrieben gesagt, konnte ich durch sie das Licht sehen? War Goran so stark von dem Erlebten belastet, dass sich das auf seinen Körper auswirkte? Aber warum dann genau so eine präzise Wunde? Warum genau an diesem Ort? Ich weiß es nicht... Die schreibende Hand zögerte einen Augenblick. So vieles war in der Zwischenzeit geschehen. Grobe und sehr undeutliche Erinnerungen deuteten auf eine nachtelfische Priesterin, die er getroffen hatte. Das war zur Zeit der Kriege im Herzen Kalimdors. Und ja, da war auch noch Nilheniel, eine Druidin der Nachtelfen, mit der er sich recht gut verstanden hatte. Viele Gesichter tauchten vor dem geistigen Auge auf, bei manchen erinnerte er sich noch an die Namen. Da waren Khoan, schon immer eine idealistische Kämpfernatur und starker Orcschamane. Und bei den Hütern, der Krieger Crimvel, mit dem er später sehr gut befreundet war und einiges erlebt hat. Und wie er Neljin in die Hüter brachte, als „Ehrentaure“. War er nicht vorher beim Ratamahata Stamm gewesen? War nicht auch Kayezar aus diesem Stamm? Die Erinnerungen...alle so verschwommen mit nur wenigen Details. So vieles hatte Goran erlebt, so vieles, was der Schreiber dieses Schriftstücks nie sehen würde. Einen Augenblick dachte er nach. Er konnte sie unmöglich alle erwähnen. Er musste sich auf die Personen beschränken, mit denen er zu tun hatte. Wer auch immer dies lesen würde, könnte dann selber Nachforschungen anstellten. Vorausgesetzt, er lässt es irgendjemanden auch lesen. Nun, der Kult des schwarzen Ibis sicherlich... ...ich bin mir nicht sicher, in welcher Reihenfolge die kommenden Geschehnisse verliefen. Die Erinnerungen Gorans sind nicht nur wie ein Buch, sondern wie mehrere Bücher, die unabhängig voneinander sind. Ich versuche, einen guten Zeitablauf zu erwischen. Aber ich denke, auch wenn es nicht ganz richtig ist, so sind die wichtigsten Erlebnisse doch gut geordnet. Der Ahnensprecher Goran – von hier an werde ich ihn als Alten oder Ahnensprecher bezeichnen – merkte an seiner Rastlosigkeit, dass ihm etwas fehlte. Und ist es zu fassen? ER hat mich VERGESSEN! MICH! Ein Teil seiner Selbst! Den ER verbannt hatte! Er muss wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet haben, mich zu verdrängen. Aber zurück zu seinem Mangelgefühl. Er konnte die Tiergestalten Bär, Löwe und Gepard nicht nutzen. Es waren nur leere Hüllen, die seinen Geist verwirrten. Es ist, als versuche jemand mit betäubten Beinen ein Wettrennen zu laufen. Er stolpert, er wankt im Zickzack, er stürzt. Aber der Alte war nicht dumm. Er fand eine eher fragwürdige Lösung, indem er einen imaginären Gegenpart erschuf: Talah. Dieses „Geistwesen“ sollte sein Tieraspekt sein und die Gestalt des Löwen erlangen. Oh, es funktionierte einige Zeit lang, aber so etwas künstliches wie Talah konnte einfach nicht über längeren Zeitraum bestehen. Solange er etwas Neues war, war er nützlich. Danach verschwand er einfach sang- und klanglos, weil es dem Ahnensprecher nicht dauerhaft half. Also mied er die Tieraspekte wieder. Es mag geradezu abwertend und grob klingen, aber ich erwähne nur nebenbei, dass der Alte geheiratet hat. Die Taurin Kyra Thunderhoof, Häuptling der Erdenkinder. Ich bin mir sicher, dass einige auf so eine Liaison gehofft hatten, denn die zwei Stämme waren sich nicht unähnlich. Die Ehe war kurz und in ihrem Zeitraum glücklich, bis Kyra verschwand. Sie sagte, sie müsse einen Kampf führen, den nur sie alleine austragen könnte. Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Kampf war und was geschah. Was ich weiß, dass der Alte wieder mit einer Situation konfrontiert war, die ihn überforderte. Ich muss erwähnen, wäre ich zur Stelle gewesen, wäre alles anders verlaufen! Aber er war ein Narr, wie er im Buche steht. Kyra war fort und Goran fühlte sich allein, verlassen. Es war ein deprimierendes, beschämendes Gefühl, als ich von dieser Reise durch das Tal des Selbstmitleids erfuhr. Ich erwähne nur noch einmal, dass das mit mir nicht passiert wäre. Aber meine Zeit würde kommen. Innerhalb der Hüter der Erde gab es ein Jägerpaar, Tanuka und Tarak. Ironisch, wie es nur das Schicksal sein kann, ereignete sich dort genau die selbe Geschichte. Nur dass hier Tarak verschwand. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Alte und Tanuka sich als Leidensgenossen erkannten. Sie schworen sich, wie Geschwister aufeinander aufzupassen und immer für den anderen da zu sein. So rührend das alles klingen mag, ist es offensichtlich, dass es nicht bei Geschwistern blieb. Falls dies wirklich jemand anderes außer ich lesen sollte, so stelle man sich die Situation vor: Ein verheirateter Taure und eine verlobte Taurin, beider Partner verschwunden und ohne Nachricht, verlieben sich ineinander. Auf den ersten Blick scheint es doch schön zu sein, dass die beiden aus ihrer Trostlosigkeit kommen, nicht wahr? Bei genauerer Betrachtung aber erkennt man sicherlich die Katastrophe, die sich anbahnt. Oh ja, in der Tat katastrophal. Aber so läuft das Leben nun mal und schließlich bin ich derjenige, der dafür danken muss, oder? Sonst würde ich diese Zeilen nie schreiben können. Einerlei, fahren wir fort in der Geschichte und kommen langsam einem entscheidenden Punkt näher. Natürlich hielten die beiden ihre Liebe geheim. Was würde der Stamm sonst denken? Der geeignete Zeitpunkt würde kommen, an dem andere Verständnis zeigen würden. Aber der kam nie. Denn vorher kehrten die anderen beiden zurück. Zusätzlich auch zeitlich dicht beieinander. Hier muss ich sagen, dass es das Schicksal wohl gut mit mir meinte, denn es half mir beträchtlich. Mit den drohenden donnernden Gewitterwolken der Auseinandersetzung am Horizont, die das Glück der beiden zur Belastungsgrenze treiben würde, half aber eine Taurin ganz besonders nach. Niemand anderes als Selca, Tochter der Escada Steppendonner, Häuptling der Hüter der Erde. Sie schickte Goran eine Nachricht, wollte ihn sprechen. Es sei wichtig. Erwähnenswerterweise wusste sie natürlich von der Beziehung von Goran und Tanuka. Und dem daraus resultierenden Ergebnis. Noch auf dem Weg ins Brachland, wo sie ihn treffen wollte, erreichten ihn Nachrichten von Tanuka. Um diese kurz zusammenzufassen: Sie waren Hilfeschreie in Briefform. Die Art, wie sie geschrieben waren, die zittrige Schrift, alles deutet auf großes Übel hin. Natürlich beeilte sich der nun panisch besorgte Goran. Was er sah, gab den entscheidenden Anstoß... Gorans Schritte verlangsamten sich zuerst, als er das Bild des Elends vor sich sah. Tanuka, zusammengekauert und wimmernd am Boden liegend. Daneben die eiserne Selca, fast komplett ausdruckslos. Noch während Goran wieder beschleunigte, hob Tanuka ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit geröteten Augen an. Nur ein Satz kam stockend von ihren Lippen, die Gorans Welt brennen ließen. „Sie...will uns...voneinander trennen...“. Goran blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Es war ein ähnliches Gefühl wie bei der Hochzeit von Higiira. Wie im Windreiterturm in Thunder Bluff, als er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor und stürzte und sich dabei sogar den Tod herbeisehnte. Nur um nicht mehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Aber diesmal war es anders. Plötzlich wurde alles rot, als sähe er die Welt durch gefärbtes Glas. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Er sah Tanuka vor sich, er sah Selca. Selca sagte etwas, dass etwas zu klären sei. Mit Kyra. Goran antwortete irgendwas. Aber seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eine Sache. Selca töten. Er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Er wollte es auch nicht. Seine Liebste wurde ernsthaft verletzt, lag am Boden, neben einer Lache ihres Erbrochenem, fiebrig zitternd. Und diese Taurin ist dafür verantwortlich... ...aber diese Gedanken stammten von mir. Ich war erwacht. Zwar gekettet und geknebelt, aber wach. Ich sah durch seine Augen. Ich spürte, dass er alles geben würde, um mich durchzulassen. Aber er hat mich vergessen. Er sah die Bilder, wie er Selca umbringen würde. Jahre des Hasses und des Zorns, aufgestaut in mir, drangen zu ihm durch. Aber es ist, als ob man einem Krieger den Umgang mit Magie beizubringen versucht. Er mag die Prinzipien verstehen, aber er wird es dennoch nie wirken können. Also handelte er, wie ihm geheißen ward. Es war eine große, seelische Belastung für ihn, sich mit Kyra auseinander zu setzen, aber die beiden fanden einen Weg. Oh, ich muss hier auch wieder dankbar sein. So schrecklich das ganze gewesen sein mag, daran besteht kein Zweifel, so lockerte es doch meine Fesseln. Und der Knebel, ich hatte ihn fast beseitigt. Meine Zeit rückte näher. Und ich wusste auch, wo er verwundbar war. Er war seit der Verbannung nie richtig wütend gewesen, aber nun hatte ich einen Anhaltspunkt. Seine Liebe und sein ungeborenes Kalb. Trotz meines Bewusstseins war ich immer noch blind. Ich bekam nur ab und an mit, was „draußen“ geschah. Ich musste mich also noch anstrengen, um mein Gefängnis etwas zu schwächen. Dennoch war da eine Situation, in der Goran so erfüllt von Zorn war, dass er sogar die Löwengestalt ein wenig zu lenken... Mit einem Mal überkam es ihn wieder. Es muss kurz nach dem Treffen der Hüter im Bloodhoof Dorf gewesen sein. Sie sind gerade wieder nach Thunder Bluff zurückgekehrt, als er den Kontrollverlust bemerkte. Vorsichtige, zittrige Schritte brachten ihn langsam zum Rand der Mesa, hinter Auld Stonespires Zelt. Tanuka und Tuskar gingen ihm nach, verwundert, was mit ihm los sei. Er starrte die beiden geradezu außer sich vor Zorn an. „Ich werde sie töten...hier und jetzt!“. Goran begann, stark zu zittern, und verwandelte sich mehr gezwungen als freiwillig in seine Löwengestalt. Tuskar ahnte, was er vorhatte. Der Blick, den Goran Selca zugeworfen hatte, sprach Bände. Mit fester Entschlossenheit baute sich der andere Druide als Bär vor der tollwütigen Wildkatze auf. „Ich werde das nicht zulassen, Goran. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen und dich noch weniger verletzen, aber ich werde dich aufhalten.“. Tanuka begann nun, ihm beruhigend zuzureden. Ihre weiche, besorgte Stimme schnitt wie eine glühende Klinge durch die Auswüchse der Wut. Nein, nie im Leben würde er seinen Bruder Tuskar angreifen. Niemals würde er seinen Bruder Teren angreifen. Tanuka hatte recht. Er musste sich beruhigen...sich beruhigen... ...so kurz ich auch nur sehen konnte, so waren die Erfahrungen, die ich aus dieser Erinnerung zog, sehr aufschlussreich. Der Alte war nicht mehr in der Lage, sich selber in Schach zu halten. Die zwei Taurendruiden Tuskar und Teren sowie Tanuka, nun seine Frau, waren seine Anker. Es würde schwierig werden, dagegen anzukommen. Aber ich erfuhr noch mehr. Er war kein Ahnensprecher mehr. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es auch an jenem Abend war, aber zumindest hat er an einem Abend allen Hütern seine Tat in Astranaar gestanden. Daraufhin hat Selca ihm den Rang als Ahnensprecher aberkannt. War es mein Einfluss, oder nur eine glückliche Wendung der Ereignisse, die mir meine Befreiung vereinfachen sollten? Auch das werde ich nicht klar beantworten können. Er war kein Ahnensprecher mehr. Eine Rolle, die ihm niemals zustand, die ihm niemals gepasst, in die er sich hineingezwungen hat. Und ich spürte es, seine Verbindung zu den Hütern wurde lockerer. Nicht zu Personen wie Crimvel, Tanuka oder die beiden anderen Druiden, aber zu dem Stamm und dessen Prinzipien. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und tatsächlich, Goran sah sich nach einem Sinn um. Einem Sinn, den er seinem Leben geben konnte. Ich werde nie verstehen, warum ihn der Kult des schwarzen Ibis zu interessieren begann. Ich kann durchaus sagen, dass er mich interessiert, aber ihn? Versuchte er, nachdem die Hüter ihm scheinbar fremder wurden, in eine ganz andere Richtung zu gehen? Oder wollte er mir, ja mir, sogar unbewusst helfen? Nein, das kann ich ausschließen. Zum Kult kann ich in dieser Zeit nur sagen, dass er dem Alten zusätzlichen Halt verschaffte. Allerdings nicht genug, dass ich seiner Verbindung zu den Hütern erheblichen Schaden hätte zufügen können. Jedoch nehme ich an, dass der Kult den Alten aus Neugier gewähren ließ. Was will ein friedenspredigender Bewahrer, dazu noch taurischer Druide, von einem Kult untoter Verlassener? Dennoch, er schwor ihnen Loyalität, und sie beobachteten, wie er sich verhielt. Und er gab sich Mühe, das wissen sowohl ich als auch Belthil und Gorogh, beide Hexer des Kults. Dennoch hatte es nie gereicht, um die Bindung zu den Hütern ausreichend zu schwächen. Eine weitere, starke Bindung hatte er zu der Trollschamanin Isirah und dem untoten Schurken Sheldar. Ich kann mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass dieses wenn auch sehr ungleiche Paar für Goran wie Eltern waren. Aber auch das reichte nicht aus. Ironischerweise half dort ein weiterer Untoter nach. Der Alte suchte nach Lösungen für seinen Zustand auch in der Alchemie und traf schließlich auf den Apotheker Lydon in Tarren Mill. Ein wahnsinniges, boshaftes Genie. Er konnte Goran da zwar nicht helfen, aber da Goran bewandert in der Alchemie war, schien er Lydon nützlich zu sein. Obwohl die Bindung zu Lydon nicht so ausgeprägt war wie die zum Kult, war die Hoffnung auf Heilung ein guter Ersatz. Und wäre das nicht genug, waren die Lydon Endirvis die Art von „Stamm“, die er suchte. Eine ziemliche chaotische Truppe, dem man sein Leben oder seine untote Existenz doch anvertrauen konnte. Absolut loyal gegenüber Lydon und dessen rechte Hand, die untote Kriegerin Falhedring. Auch heute noch bin ich Mitglied der Schergen und doch stolz drauf. Zudem lernte der Alte hier Halporah und Chezidek kennen, zwei weitere Tauren in Lydons Dienst, Druide und Schamane. Auch Alyara, die untote Kampfmagierin, die sich keine Schlacht entgehen ließ und Arkanist Lhuv, dessen hoher Intellekt und Charme, trotz seines untoten Daseins, den Alten sehr beeindruckte. Und dieser buntgemischte Haufen war genau das, was ich suchte. Lydon war ein angenehmer Arbeitgeber, da er meist zu sehr mit seinen Experimenten beschäftigt war, und seine Endirvis versprachen eine Freiheit jenseits von Kodex und Regel. Ich muss sagen, es war fast zu leicht, Goran in diese Richtung zu schubsen. Schließlich war er kein unfähiges, sabberndes Kalb und im Kampf recht geschickt, also wurde er von den Lydon Endrivis mit offenen Armen empfangen. Meine Befreiung war nicht mehr fern, ich konnte sie förmlich spüren... Keuchend und hustend lag Goran auf einer abgenutzten, verdreckten Matte auf der westlichen Seite der Hauptmesa Thunder Bluffs, wie viele andere auch. Nirgendwo schien man in der Eile einen besseren Platz gefunden zu haben und einige, ob Troll, Orc oder Taure, waren nicht mehr transportfähig. Eine mysteriöse Seuche war rapide und unnatürlich schnell ausgebrochen. Keiner wusste, wo ihr Ursprung lag, doch raffte sie ständig mehr Leute dahin. Das provisorische Seuchenlager zeichnete sich durch erschreckend mangelnde Hygiene aus. Zwischen den schmerzvoll stöhnenden und Blut und Eiter hustenden Patienten huschten komplett vermummte Gestalten aller Arten herum. Es waren Schamanen, Druiden und Priester, die sich mit eisernem Willen mit einer Katastrophe auseinander setzten, die ihnen schon längst über den Kopf gewachsen war. Selbst Mitglieder des Kults des schwarzen Ibis suchten mühsam nach einer Lösung dieses Dilemmas, schließlich hatte es auch seine Mitglieder getroffen. Neben ihm kniete jemand und versuchte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Oder waren es zwei? Goran konnte nichts erkennen. Er hörte nur die Stimmen. Es schienen Tanuka und Kyra zu sein, alle beide. Diese Krankheit zehrte stark an ihm. Vielleicht würde er sie nicht überstehen... ...ich bin mir nicht sicher, wann das genau geschah. Aber ich weiß, dass diese Seuche wirklich im Umlauf war. Die Erinnerungen daran sind sehr undurchsichtig, aber einzigartig. So mysteriös, wie sie auftauchte, wurde auch ein Heilmittel gefunden. Bis heute hin habe ich nicht herausgefunden, was die Ursache war, oder wie sich der Alte angesteckt hatte. Aber natürlich war sie nicht. Aber es ist eine gute Überleitung zu dem, was ich mit unserem Körper angestellt habe. Ich war immer noch handlungsunfähig, das gebe ich zu, aber ich konnte doch die ein oder andere „Störung“ hervorrufen. Es war ein risikoreiches Spiel, aber ich schwächte den Alten und damit auch mich, aber Opfer müssen gebracht werden, wenn der Aufwand dem Gewinn mehr als gerecht ist. So hielt ich ihn wach, machte ihn appetitlos, bis er verzweifelte. Aber es war zu anstrengend für mich, das beizubehalten. Schließlich gefährdete ich dabei mich nicht gerade unbeträchtlich. Aber als er dann eines Nachts wieder schlief, konnte ich zu ihm durchdringen... Mühsam stapfte Goran durch hohen Schnee. Wo war er hier? Es sah fast wie das Alteractal aus. Aber es war zu still und man sah nirgendwo auch nur die kleinsten Anzeichen eines Kampfes oder Kriegsgerät. Das einzige Geräusch verursachte der permanente Schneefall und in dieser Stille wuchs es allmählich zu einer Art ohrenbetäubendem Rauschen. Unsicher blickte er sich um, denn das merkwürdige Gefühl, hier nicht alleine zu sein, wurde stärker. Nicht weit entfernt von ihm bewegten sich vier ungleiche Schemen auf ihn zu. Allerdings schien er sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Aber für solche Spielchen konnte er keine Zeit aufbringen. Er musste handeln, denn die Gelegenheit war günstig. „He, Druide! Hinter dir!“. Goran war nicht überrascht, dass er mit seinem Gefühl recht behielt. Was ihm die Sprache verschlug, waren die Gestalten, die ihn verfolgt hatten. „Ihr, Ihr seht aus wie ich.“. Der primitiv wild gekleidete Taure vor ihm starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang fassungslos an. War das ein Scherz oder ein Trick? Oder hatte er wirklich vergessen? Seine Begleiter, ein Bär, ein Löwe und ein Gepard sollten an sich Hinweis genug sein. Aber gewillt, dieses Unwissen auszunutzen, begann der seltsame Zwilling zu reden. „Ich bin gekommen um dir zu helfen, Goran. Ich weiß, dass du keine Kontrolle über deine Tierformen hast.“ Er deutete mit einer umfassenden Geste zu seinen drei Begleitern. „Es liegt an dir und deiner Vergangenheit. Und du wirst nie die Kontrolle wiedererlangen können, wenn du den falschen Weg gehst. Aber ich kann dir aus dieser Situation helfen. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, deine Fähigkeiten wieder zu erwecken und zu stärken.“. Der Zwilling wartete aufmerksam und geduldig Gorans Reaktion ab. Würde er sich jetzt abwenden, war alles aus der letzten Zeit umsonst und er müsste einen neuen Weg suchen. Wenn nicht...“Es ist wahr, ich habe festgestellt, dass ich es nicht alleine schaffen werde. Aber sage mir zuerst, wer du bist und warum du mir helfen willst.“. Der Wilde lächelte ihm mit einem Mal sehr freundlich zu. „Wie du es wünschst, Druide. Ich bin der Jagende – und die Tieraspekte meine ständigen Begleiter. Daher kenne ich mich gut mit ihnen aus. Warum ich dir helfen will? Mir ist nicht entgangen, welche Schwierigkeiten du hast. Du bist sehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gefallen und das behagt deinen Aspekten nicht. Ich will versuchen, dich mit ihnen zu verbrüdern, damit ihr euch nicht irgendwann gegenseitig vernichtet.“. War es das, worauf er solange gewartet hatte? War das die Erlösung, nach der er sich so sehnte? Die beiden Tauren musterten sich mit exakt diesen selben Gedanken. Und für Goran schien die Rettung in Gestalt dieses Wilden erschienen zu sein. Vielleicht war es die letzte Möglichkeit... „Ich...bin gerührt, dass Ihr Euch um mich und meine Aspekte sorgt. Wie könnt Ihr mir helfen? Was muss ich tun?“. ...Entweder war er ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler, oder der Narr hat mich wirklich nicht erkannt. War er so blind vor Hoffnung? Im Nachhinein glaube ich, er wusste, wer ich war. Und er wollte mich wieder reinlegen. Aber im Moment spielte er mit. Das war alles, was für mich zählte. Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht gerade wenig stolz auf meine Idee war. Wenn man in der Dunkelheit eingesperrt ist, hat man nichts außer seinen Gedanken. Und ich hatte viele Jahre des Denkens Zeit, mir Möglichkeiten zu ersinnen. Diese hier war die beste. Ich habe den Alten los geschickt um ein paar Dinge zu besorgen. Einen Seelenstein von sich selbst und eine dämonische Rune. Bei Ersterem konnte Belthil aushelfen... Etwas riss an ihm. Der Sog war stark genug, um dem Mahlstrom zwischen den Kontinenten zu gleichen. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an. Nur am Rande spürte er den kurz aufblitzenden, gleißenden Schmerz, der ebenso schnell wieder verschwand und ein sich immer weiter ausbreitendes Feld betäubender, tödlicher Kälte zurückließ. Aber er war im Moment nicht Teil davon und froh darüber. Es war, als flöge er durch einen durchsichtigen Tunnel, durch eine riesige, lebende Halle, die rapide abstarb. So sah das Ende also im Detail aus? Ein interessanter Anblick. Doch immer schneller ließ er die Halle hinter sich zurück...und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er die Welt. Sandiger Boden in einer kreisförmigen Fläche. Aufragende Steinpodeste an allen Seiten. Es war warm, sehr warm. Die Geräusche eines Urwaldes voller Tiere, voller Leben...und dann verging der Augenblick. Ein dicker, dunkelvioletter Nebel verschlang ihn und er war wieder eingesperrt. Aber diesmal war es anders. Die Umgebung war kalt und leer, von einem unbestimmten Ort pulsierte ein schwaches Licht, dass den Nebel periodisch erhellte. Und er war allein. Gekettet, aber allein. Das war kein lebendes Wesen. Aber die Ketten existierten noch, also musste es funktioniert haben. ...der Alte ging tatsächlich davon aus, dass man in einem Seelensplitter Erinnerungen speichern kann! In diesem Fall mag das zu einem gewissen Grad auch stimmen, aber ein Seelensplitter trägt seinen Namen nicht umsonst. Belthil war sehr behutsam und sorgfältig vorgegangen. Der Transfer verlief perfekt. Mir blieb nun nichts anderes mehr übrig, als auf das weitere Mitspielen des Alten zu hoffen. Ich konnte von hier aus gar nichts mehr unternehmen, aber ich war sicher. Sicher vor dem, was er tun würde. Was ich ihm aufgetragen, empfohlen hatte. Auf einem der Zwillingskolosse in Feralas, ein bedeutsamer Ort für ihn, nutzte er die dämonische Rune, um sich in einen scheintoten Zustand zu versetzen. Er hat es tatsächlich getan und blieb drei Tage und drei Nächte dort oben. Die Bindung seines Geistes an diese Welt wurde schwächer, ebenso wurden seine Erinnerungen immer blasser. Aber bevor der Körper schwere, bleibende Schäden nehmen würde, musste er natürlich reanimiert werden. Wie ich erfuhr traten nach der genannten Zeitspanne dann Sheldar, Isirah und Tanuka auf und weckten ihn wieder. Wider erwarten hatte er doch mehr Erinnerungen an die Personen, die ihm nahe standen, als ich es mir gewünscht hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz hielt er sich glücklicherweise genau an meine Anweisungen und ging direkt wieder zu Belthil... Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit dem er in den Seelenstein gepresst wurde. Er unterschied sich kaum von dem Splitter, in den er am Anfang gezogen wurde. Waren es Tage? Oder Wochen? Vielleicht aber auch nur ein paar Stunden? Aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er hatte schon so lange gewartet, also würde er kurz vor dem Ziel nicht ungeduldig werden. Nur die Ungewissheit, ob immer noch alles genau so verlief, wie er es geplant hatte, nagte an ihm. Auf einmal veränderte sich etwas in seinem momentanen Zuhause. Die bisher gleichmäßig pulsierende Lichtquelle verwandelte sich in eine gleißende Sonne. Obwohl er keine körperliche Augen hatte, wandte er seinen Kopf reflexartige ab, soweit es seine Ketten erlaubten. „Ich hoffe nur, du weißt, was du tust. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.“. „Keine Angst, ich vertraue ihm. Danach wird alles besser sein, glaube mir.“. Als das gleißende Licht schwächer wurde, riskierte er einen Blick. Die Stimmen, sie waren klar und deutlich hören. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er die vertraute Umgebung, die er zuletzt gesehen hatte. Nur diesmal konnte er sich umsehen. Es war wieder dieser Ort im Urwald, ein Amphitheater oder eine Arena. Er sah, wie sich ein Taure und eine Taurin unterhielten. Die Verblüffung war groß, denn es war Goran, sein eigener Körper, und Tanuka, dessen Frau. Er selbst schien allerdings knapp über ihm zu schweben, aber dennoch an Goran gebunden. Das musste die Magie eines Seelensteins sein. Nur, dass dieser Stein bereits besetzt war. „Können wir beginnen, Goran?“, ertönte eine tiefe Stimme. „Ja, bringen wir es hinter uns.“. Goran ging die Rampe zu dem kreisförmigen, sandigen Platz im Zentrum dieses Gebäudes. Knochen und verrostete Metallteile von Waffen und Rüstungen deuteten darauf hin, dass dies wirklich eine Arena war. Die schwere, feuchtwarme Luft und die brennende Sonne am Himmel machten jede Bewegung zu einer anstrengenden Angelegenheit. Aber es war eine wunderbare Erfahrung. Als schenke man einem Blinden das Augenlicht zurück und zeigte ihm ein Gemälde von rührender Schönheit. Und das war nur ein Teil des Lebens. Doch plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als er eine starke Erschütterung spürte. Der Besitzer der tiefen Stimme, es musste Belthil vom Kult sein, begann, Schattenblitze nach Goran zu werfen. Jeder Treffer sendete einen kalten, unirdischen Schauer durch das unsichtbare Band hinauf zu ihm. Aber mehr als ein unangenehmes Gefühl war es nicht. Den Körper unter ihm musste Härteres erdulden...und mit einem Mal brach dieser zusammen. Die Umgebung verwandelte sich verzerrte Schemen. Es war soweit, er spürte den Sog, wie er unaufhaltsam auf den leblosen Körper zufiel und schließlich eintauchte. ...in dem Augenblick, in dem ich wieder in meinem Körper war, begannen die Ketten brüchig zu werden. Die drei Tage Schwächung zeigten ihre erhoffte Wirkung. Ja, ich hatte es geschafft. Ich war glücklich. Meine ganze Existenz lang habe ich auf diesen Moment gewartet. Ich zerbrach die Ketten. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, endlich frei zu sein. Nun musste ich mich schnell um den Alten kümmern. Nein, ich würde ihn nicht verbannen wie er einst mich. Zudem war er zu schwach, um gegen mich anzukommen. Ich drängte ihn einfach in mein Unterbewusstsein, aber ohne die Fesseln. Zu gegebener Zeit würde ich schon mit ihm abrechnen. Aber jetzt hieß es erst einmal: Lebe das Leben. Ich bedankte mich bei Belthil, versicherte Tanuka, dass alles in Ordnung sei, und beeilte mich. Ich hatte nun Zugriff auf die Erinnerungen des Alten. Aber sie waren mir fremd, wie Bücher, die ich lesen konnte, aber mit denen ich nichts zu tun hatte. Nein, ich würde mich auch darum erst später kümmern. Mein Ziel war klar. Dieser eine Ort, der noch schöner ist als dieser Dschungel. Er hieß Nagrand... Belustigt starrte der Taure von einer fliegenden Insel auf das Land unter sich. Fliegende Inseln, mitten in der Luft! Und dieses Land! So reich an Beute. Hier würde er leben. Das sollte seine neue Heimat werden. Mit Anlauf sprang er vom Rand dieses schwebenden Erdstücks und flog bedrohlich schnell auf die Erdoberfläche zu. Er genoss das Gefühl des freien Falls und verwandelte sich erst kurz vor dem vermeintlichen Aufprall in eine Krähe, um sanft und sicher zu landen. Die Zeit des Tieres war gekommen. Ein simples Leben, das Jagen, @!@@!#n und Schlafen beinhaltete. Mit anderen Worten, die reine Essenz des Lebens, wie er sie sich vorstellte. Und es begann mit der Jagd. Er hatte sich die flinken, gehörnten Talbuks ausgesucht. Sie ähnelten den Gazellen im Brachland, nur größer und stärker. Es sah nach würdiger Beute aus. Langsam pirschte er sich durch das hohe Gras an ein gerade trinkendes Talbuk. Geduldig und fast unendlich langsam näherte er sich. Es hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt. Bald hatte er Sprungdistanz erreicht. Kurz verharrend musterte er seine Umgebung. Der Rest der Herde stand etwas weiter entfernt, keine Gefahr für ihn. Auch war niemand anderes hier unterwegs, der seine Jagd stören könnte. Mit jedem weiteren, kleinen Schritt vorwärts raste das Felinenherz schneller. Nun erhob das Talbuk den Kopf und sah sich um. Es wurde brenzlig. Der Löwe blieb absolut regungslos an seiner Position, flach auf den Boden gedrückt. Hatte es ihn gewittert? Einige zähe, lange Sekunden später wandte sich das Talbuk zu seiner Herde und war im Begriff, zurückzukehren. Es hatte ihn also nicht bemerkt, aber er musste jetzt zuschlagen. Er spannte seine Muskeln für den Sprung an... ...es waren glückliche Wochen der reinen Jagd, des reinen Lebens. Doch mich erfasste bald eine Rastlosigkeit, die mich sehr beunruhigte. Ich begegnete wieder „alten Bekannten“, Leute, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte, aber Goran kannten. Den alten Goran. Natürlich wusste ich von diesen Personen, wie ich von den Hütern, Tanuka, dem Kult und anderen wusste. Und was mich zur Weißglut trieb: Sie alle hielten mich für IHN! Ich wollte eigentlich warten, ihn außer Acht lassen, denn er war müde und keine Gefahr. Aber er verfolgte mich überall hin, während ich nur eine Figur war, die in seinem Schatten stand. Ich hatte nie geheiratet! Vor allem nicht ZWEI Mal! Und nun sollte ich mich mit seinen Problemen herumschlagen? Die Scherben aufkehren, die er verursacht hat? Nein, das würde ich nie. Es war Zeit, den Ballast endgültig abzuwerfen. Es kostete mich einige Wochen der Vorbereitung, damit ich ihn wecken konnte. Sollten Tanuka und Kyra ihn ruhig noch einmal sehen. Ich ging davon aus, dass ich das ihnen schuldig war. Wie konnte ich mich darauf nur einlassen? Ich hätte ahnen müssen, dass das leichtsinnig war... Es war ein angenehm milder Tag in Nagrand. Am Wasserfall in Garadar, der Siedlung der Mag’har, standen die beiden Taurinnen Kyra und Tanuka vor Goran. Er nickte den beiden zu und schloss die Augen. Sei es drum, die beiden sollten den Alten noch einmal sehen. Langsam näherte er sich dem am Boden liegenden Schemen in der Dunkelheit, dann sah er ihn deutlich. Wie damals in der geträumten Winterlandschaft. Wie Zwillinge. „Geh, sie wollen dich noch sehen. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig ist, aber bring es hinter dich.“. Langsam, wortlos richtete sich der Alte auf. Obwohl er in dieser Ebene auch nicht mehr als eine geisterhafte Persönlichkeit wie er selbst war, brachte er es fertig, wie eine leere Hülle zu wirken. Deprimierend, das so etwas ein Teil von ihm war. Gerade, als der Schemen ihn passieren wollte, hielt er ihn an der ätherischen Schulter fest. „Versuch besser keine Tricks. Du bist viel zu schwach, als dass du mich noch einmal verbannen könntest. Ich werde hier warten und dich im Auge behalten.“, zischte er ihm drohend zu. Und dann verschwand der Schemen. Goran sah sich in der undurchdringlichen Schwärze um. Hier war er einst gefangen gewesen. Und solange der Alte existierte, würde dieser „Raum“ immer präsent sein. Aber nun war er frei. Schon länger, aber er genoss jeden Augenblick davon. Sofern ihn niemand mit dem Alten verwechselte. Was ihn noch ärgerlicher stimmte war die Tatsache, dass ihn alle für komplett verrückt hielten. Er würde sich an ihnen rächen. Er würde ihnen zeigen, dass er nicht dieses schwache, minderwertige Wesen war, für das sie ihn hielten. Alles war die Schuld des Alten. Aber das endete nun, ein für alle Mal. Es dauerte nicht lang, dann kam der Schemen wieder zurück. Goran wandte sich an den Alten. „Nun, hast du alles erledigt?“. Keine Antwort. „Bah, soll mir recht sein. Ich muss jetzt noch etwas mit dir diskutieren...“. Alles unterlag seiner Kontrolle. Das Gefängnis, der Körper, alles. Der Alte blickte ihn trotzig an, als Goran schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zukam. Er rührte sich immer noch nicht. Goran blieb vor ihm stehen und sah direkt in dessen Augen. „Hast du mir noch irgendwas zu sagen?“. Keine Antwort, nur der trotzige Blick. Wütend packte Goran seinen anderen Aspekt mit der linken Hand im Genick und zog daran, um dessen Oberkörper nach hinten zu beugen. Hasserfüllt zischte er den Alten an. „Nun wirst du für all das bezahlen, was du mir angetan hast. Du hast mich verbannt, gefangen gehalten, Jahre lang! Und nun, da ich endlich frei bin, hast du mein Leben ruiniert! Alle sehen nur dich, dich und wieder dich! Und ich muss deine Missetaten ausbaden!“. Immer noch keine Reaktion, außer einem Zähnefletschen mit leisem Knurren. Goran holte mit dem rechten Arm aus und schmetterte seine Hand durch die geisterhafte Brust seines Zwillings. Dieser ächzte laut auf und sackte nun wieder nach vorne. Die Schwärze um die beiden herum verfärbte sich, begann zu flirren und zu erbeben. „Dieses Gefängnis hast du erschaffen. Du wirst damit untergehen. Ihr beide werdet verschwinden und ich werde endgültig frei sein! Endgültig frei -“. Mit unerwarteter Kraft packte der Alte den rechten Arm, der teilweise in der schillernden Brust steckte. Er begann leise zu lachen, während die Wände des imaginären Gefängnisses immer näher rückten, als würden sie von außen eingedrückt. Trotz des lauten Chaos um sich herum konnte der nun panische Goran die Worte verstehen, die der Alte leise zu ihm sprach. „Du hast recht, ich gehe unter. Ich bezahle für das, was ich tat. Aber ich werde ein Monster wie dich nicht frei herumlaufen lassen. Keine Sorge, du wirst nicht für meine Fehler gerade stehen müssen. Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, mein wilder Freund. Und mit meiner Vernichtung gibst du mir die Möglichkeit, dich mitzunehmen. Du wirst mit mir untergehen...nie wirst du anderen Schaden...“. Kreischend versuchte Goran, sich aus dem Griff des Alten zu befreien. Er spürte bereits, wie die Wunde, die er seinem anderen Teil verursacht hat, auch ihn zu verschlingen drohte. Außer sich vor Furcht hieb er auf den Alten ein, ohne auch nur die geringste Wirkung zu erzielen. Das ruhige Gelächter des sterbenden Geistes trieb ihn nur noch in weitere Verzweiflung. In einem letzten Aufbegehren schrie er ihn an. „Ich werde sie alle töten! Deine Frau! Dein Kind! Alle, die dir etwas bedeuteten! Sie werden durch meine Hände sterben! Und es wird so aussehen, als hättest DU es getan!“. Das Gelächter verstummte und für einen kurzen Augenblick war der Alte starr vor Schock. Die Vorstellung, dass so etwas eintreffen könnte...Diesen Moment nutzte Goran und riss sich los. Wie ein ertrinkender, der weit unter der Wasseroberfläche tauchte, kämpfte er sich an die Bewusstseinsgrenze zurück. Hinter ihm gellte ein langgezogener, immer höher werdender Schrei der Wut, als sich das Ende näherte. Der Alte empfand sie also wieder, aber Goran war zu aufgebracht und panisch, um das zu bemerken. Dann kehrte die Stille des Unterbewusstseins schlagartig zurück, Goran erwachte. Er hörte kein anderes Geräusch als das rapide pulsieren seines Herzens. Ein ziehender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper, der am Rande des Todes gestanden hatte. Zwei besorgte Gesichter schauten ihn an. „GEHT WEG! VERSCHWINDET!“, schrie er sie an und sprang ruckartig auf. Die beiden wichen verwirrt einen Schritt zurück, während Goran noch im Wegrennen seine Krähengestalt annahm und fortflog. Er hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel. Er wollte nur weg von ihnen. Er wollte sie nie wieder sehen. ...natürlich habe ich mehr als übertrieben, als ich dem Alten drohte. Aber es schockierte ihn stark genug, um seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz abzulenken. Ich entkam nur knapp mit dem Leben und ich wollte definitiv nichts mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben. Meine Wut ist, denke ich, gut zu verstehen. Da ist man gnädig und bekommt dafür in den Rücken gestochen. Aber nun war es endgültig vorbei. Lange mied ich größere Städte und verbrachte viel Zeit in der Wildnis, um meine Wunden zu lecken und ja keinem anderen Lebenden über den Weg zu laufen. Ich sage bewusst Lebende, da ich mich sonst oft mit dem Kult oder den Endirvis in Verbindung setzte. Schließlich habe ich ersterem meine nun freie Existenz zu verdanken und war Teil von zweitem. Zugegeben, es war sicherlich nicht die ehrenhafteste Entscheidung, Tanuka und Censha, so lautet der Name seiner Tochter, allein zu lassen. Aber das war, wie es die Zwerge wohl sagen würden, nicht mein Bier. Im Laufe der Zeit näherte ich mich dann doch vorsichtig den anderen. Vor allem war es ein Akt großer Überwindung, mit den Hütern Kontakt aufzunehmen. Bei Sargeras, ich habe mich angestellt wie ein furchtsames Kalb! Darauf bin ich sicherlich nicht stolz. Aber ich hatte gute Gründe, diese Schritte zu gehen. Einerseits wollte ich endlich anerkannt werden. Der Alte war tot, sie sollten es erfahren und mich dementsprechend nicht wie ihn behandeln. Andererseits wollte ich versuchen, all die losen Enden, die dieser Narr mir hinterließ, zuzuknüpfen. Frei von jeder Bürde, das war mein Traum. Aber das Leben ist komplizierter als einfaches Rechnen und zu chaotisch, als dass man den Maßstab der Logik ansetzen könnte. Ich habe meinen Traum bis heute nicht erfüllen können und möglicherweise werde ich das auch nie. Man muss mit Kompromissen leben, das habe ich definitiv gelernt. Die höchstmögliche Freiheit ist immer erstrebenswert. Was gibt es sonst noch großartig zu sagen? Wenn mein Lebenspfad von einer Waage bestimmt würde, war sie seit der Zeit meiner Verbannung nur einseitig belastet. Nach dessen Tod aber wurden die Gewichte aus dieser Schale genommen. Und jeder weiß, dass eine Waage dann sich nicht einfach ausgleicht. Sie pendelt. So fand ich meine Bestimmung auf den Schlachtfeldern dieser Welt... „Wir müssen zum Engpass und ihn dicht machen, bis sie keine Verstärkungen mehr erhalten!“. „Vergiss es, das machen nur Feiglinge! Auf in die Burg der Zwerge! Macht sie alle nieder!“. „Nein! Wir müssen verteidigen! Hört ihr? Verteidigen! Zurück zu Drek’Thars Festung!“. Wie immer war die Schlacht im Alteractal kein taktischer Feldzug. Ein zusammengewürfelter Haufen der unterschiedlichsten Kämpfer, die auf Blut aus waren. Das typische Bild von Wichtigtuern, die ihre Taktik kundtaten und oft sehr aggressiv aufforderten, genau ihre Taktik auszuüben. Wenn sich diese Leute nicht untereinander stritten, taten sie oft lautstark kund, wie unfähig alle anderen seien. Zwischen den Schreihälsen gab es die Eigenbrötler, die einfach nur ein paar Trophäen mit nach Hause nehmen wollten und sich mehr oder minder für den eigentlichen Sinn dieses Schlachtfelds interessierten. Und dann gab es noch die kleineren Kampftruppen, die sich einig waren. An sich konnte man sie auch zu der Kategorie Eigenbrötler zählen, aber immerhin konnten die ihre Ziele mit größerer Erfolgschance erreichen. Aber im Allgemeinen lief es immer darauf hinaus, dass man sich dem größten, waffenschwingenden Mob anschloss und versuchte, soviel Tod und Zerstörung auf der feindlichen Seite anzurichten wie nur möglich, bestenfalls ohne den eigenen Kopf zu verlieren. Goran war sich nicht sicher, aber auf Seiten der Allianz verlief das sicher genau so. Wie damals vor Crossroads und Astranaar. Wenn er nicht mit den Endirvis unterwegs war, jagte er Menschen, Nachtelfen, Gnome, Zwerge und Draenei nach Lust und Laune. Meist ging es ihm nur darum, viele Streiter der Allianz zu zerfetzen. Auf diesen Schlachtfeldern war niemand unschuldig, von daher konnte man so viele töten, wie man wollte, ohne auch nur das kleinste Schuldgefühl zu empfinden. Ab und an traf Goran auch auf ziemlich gewitzte Feinde, die ihn in wahre Duelle brachten und es genau so häufig, wie er siegreich hervorging, zog er den Kürzeren und versuchte zu fliehen. In der Flucht lag keine Schande, wenn es auf Leben und Tod ging. Dennoch regte er sich immer darüber auf, wenn es einem seiner Beuteziele gelang, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Der Adrenalinrausch der Jagd, des Kampfes und dem Einsatz des eigenen Lebens in einem riskanten Vorhaben schienen das höchste Gut für ihn zu sein. Aber nicht nur als Tier stürmte er in die Schlacht. Oft wechselte er die Pfade der Wiederherstellung und des wilden Kampfes miteinander, um die Essenz des Kampfes aus jedem Blickwinkel zu betrachten. ...aber nicht nur die Schlachtfeldern waren beliebtes Jagdrevier. Ich habe noch einmal Astranaar angegriffen. Allein. Die alten Zeiten waren vorbei, als man noch in Hillsbrad oder zwischen dem Brachland und Ashenvale kämpfte. Strategische Schlachtfelder wie das Alteractal, die Warsongschlucht, das Arathibecken und das Auge des Sturms über Netherstorm waren lohnendere Spielplätze des Krieges, wenn ich es so verniedlichend ausdrücken darf, als der Rest der Welten. Aber ich schweife ab. Ich griff Astranaar an und tötete ein gutes Dutzend Nachtelfen. Nichts regte sich in mir. Es war ein einfaches Experiment, dass viele schockiert hätte. Töten, um zu sehen, ob es mir etwas ausmacht. Was ich meinerseits erschreckend fand, war die mangelnde Verteidigung. Es schien sich niemand für diese kleine Siedlung zu interessieren. Also verließ ich diesen Ort wieder. Beizeiten würde Khoan die Kampfgruppe „Zorn“ bilden. Eine wahre, effektive Streitmacht, berühmt und berüchtigt wegen ihren Taten. Sie griffen die Hauptstädte der Allianz an und verursachten dabei große Schäden. Ich muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass die Allianz Gegenschläge verübte. Meist wurde dabei Thunder Bluff angegriffen. Natürlich schrie da meine taurische Natur laut auf und meist half ich bei der Verteidigung. Doch einmal war es anders... Laut donnerten die Trommeln des Krieges in Thunder Bluff. So sehr Goran das Geräusch auch kannte, wurde er immer wieder aufgeschreckte, wenn er es ausgerechnet in der Stadt hörte. In letzter Zeit geschah dies häufiger. Hurtig sprintete er von der Anhöhe der Geister zur Hauptmesa, das Zelt Cairne Bloodhoofs vor Augen. Er war bereit, sich wieder in das organisierte Getümmel zu stürzen, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Er sah, wie Cairne alleine in seinem Zelt gegen eine große Zahl Allianzstreiter kämpfte. Tote Wachen lagen verteilt auf der ganzen Mesa, aber diesmal griff Goran nicht in den Kampf ein. Er beobachtete. Seine Gedanken rasten. Cairne Bloodhoof, der Grundpfeiler der heutigen Taurengesellschaft. Eine Ikone, ein Volksheld, ein Ideal. Jeder Taure kannte ihn, jeder Taure ehrte seine Weisheit. Ein Leben ohne Cairnes führende Hand erschien unvorstellbar. Zumindest zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Er war zwar alt, sehr alt für taurische Verhältnisse, aber er hatte noch viele Jahre vor sich. In diesem Sinne war Häuptling der Bloodhoof Tauren bereits unsterblich. Was passiert, wenn eine so große Persönlichkeit verschwindet? Wenn sie ihr Leben aushaucht? Dieser Gedanke faszinierte Goran. Er wollte sehen, wie das Unvorstellbare geschah. Er wollte sehen, wie drastisch sich die Welt für die Tauren verändern würde. Doch bevor es brenzlig wurde, erschallten nur die allzu bekannten Kriegshörner des Zorns. Khoan und seine Leute waren eingetroffen. Es war bemerkenswert, wie schnell und effektiv sie den Angriff abwerten. Ein wenig enttäuscht, aber dennoch erleichtert, dass es nicht geschehen ist, dankte Goran Khoan für dessen Erscheinen. ...ebenfalls unvorstellbar, nicht wahr? Ein Taure, der zusehen würde, wie Cairne vor dessen Augen stirbt? Aber ich hätte es getan, aus Neugier. Die letzten Monate habe ich mehrere Male meinen Pfad gewechselt, wie ich bereits erwähnte. Ich versuchte, meine eigene Mitte, mein Gleichgewicht zu finden. Etwas, was der Alte nie verstanden hatte. Er hat den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen, als er einen essenziellen Teil von sich verbannte. Und ich sollte lernen, dass die Auslöschung eines Teils von mir ebenfalls sehr kurzsichtig war. Aber dazu später mehr. Während meiner Suche nach einem Gleichgewicht, entdeckte ich die wahre Natur des Druiden, seinen Konflikt und seine Entwicklung. Druiden können Leben erhalten und bewahren oder es zerstören. Sie haben die Macht, beides zu vollbringen. Anders als Priester oder Paladine, die ihre Kraft aus Licht und Schatten ziehen, ähnlich den Schamanen, die durch die Natur wirken. Diese Schizophrenie dürfte auch ihnen bekannt vorkommen, aber Druiden, die so viel Wert auf Ausgeglichenheit und Neutralität legen, sind meiner Meinung nach härter davon betroffen. Zurückzuführen ist das auf den Irrglauben, Druiden seien Beschützer. Wir sahen es bei der Erweckung Malfurion Stormrages. In erster Linie ging es ja darum, gegen die Legion zu helfen, nicht wahr? Ein sehr hohes Ziel, das um jeden Preis erreicht werden musste, denn die Welt stand auf dem Spiel. Und nach dem Krieg? Befassten sie sich mit der Heilung der Schäden. Und das stellte das Leitbild der heutigen Druiden dar. Verteidigung und Bewahrung. Wenn man blind diesem Ideal folgt, kann sich nur etwas wie der Alte entwickeln. Was ist mit dem kämpfenden Teil? Was ist mit dem Gleichgewicht zwischen Leben und Tod? Man kann nicht nur der einen Seite dienen, wenn man Neutral sein will. Ich vermute, das war ein Grund, warum ich damals in Crossroads die Druiden der Nachtelfen unter den Angreifern sah. Immer wieder dachte ich, sie hätten es besser wissen müssen. Und nun? Ich hatte unrecht, sie wussten es besser. Schon damals. Zudem die Lebensspanne eines Tauren viel kürzer als die eines Nachtelfen ist. Während zum Beispiel meine Waage viel stärker und schneller um das Gleichgewicht pendelt, auf die Länge meiner Lebenszeit ausgerichtet, ist die Waage eines nachtelfischen Druiden langsamer, träger und in diesem Sinne robuster. Vielleicht war es doch ein notwendiges Schicksal, dass die Tauren das Druidentum vergaßen. Und welcher Taurendruide kann von sich behaupten, sich intensiv mit dem Smaragdgrünen Traum auseinandergesetzt zu haben? Nicht nur, dass es heutzutage lebensverachtend ist, den Traum mutwillig zu betreten. Wie wir von den grünen, korrumpierten Drachen vor den Portalen in ganz Kalimdor wissen, scheint da drin ein horrender Krieg zu toben. Wie ist der Smaragdgrüne Traum? Was ist er? Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass die Druiden nur dann geweckt wurden, wenn sie gebraucht wurden? Reicht die Gefahr heutzutage nicht aus, um einen Druiden langfristige auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren, so dass er unwillkürlich einen Ausgleich sucht und dabei empfindlich auf seine Umwelt reagiert und sie aus einem unterbewussten Zwang heraus versucht zu ändern? Aber ich schweife wieder einmal ab. Sollte ich das hier überstehen, werde ich mich vielleicht eingehender mit dem Thema befassen. Nur als letzten Punkt würde ich hier gerne Druiden mit Feuer, mit einem Waldbrand, vergleichen. So zerstörerisch und chaotisch das Feuer gewütet haben mag, aus der fruchtbaren Asche erblüht neues Leben. Und während ich so hin und her pendelte, spürte ich diese Leere in mir. Eine Leere, die ich mit der Vernichtung des Alten verursacht habe. Wie heißt es doch so schön? Hinterher weiß man es immer besser, denn aus Fehlern lernt man. Zuerst dachte ich, dass mich diese Leere, dieser Riss, auch selbst vernichten würde. Aber ich muss feststellen, dass es mir körperlich geradezu ausgesprochen gut geht. Ich kann nur Theorien über Theorien durchgehen. Wird es mich, Goran, oder besser gesagt den animalische Aspekt Gorans, letztendlich auch vernichten? Wird der Alte mich am Ende doch mitgerissen haben? Aber was dann? Bleibt dann nur eine leere Hülle, ein lebender Körper ohne Geist? Wie die Ghule in den Pestländern? Oder wird der Riss ein Teil von mir? Werde ich mich in etwas anderes entwickeln? Ich weiß es nicht. Die einzigen Auswirkungen, die ich deutlich bemerke und auf diese Leere zurückführen kann, ist häufiger ein Verlust der Selbstbeherrschung und eine erhöhte Beeinflussbarkeit durch meine Umgebung. Ich sah es beim letzten Angelwettbewerb der Hüter, bei dem auch das wandernde Gasthaus „Aas und Mehr“ zugegen war. Ich war erstaunlich ruhig und nicht ganz ich selbst. Als würde die Nähe von Personen, die dem Alten wichtig waren, eine Art blasses Echo von ihm in mir erzeugen. In diesem Fall waren es Tanuka und Tuskar von den Hütern. Ich muss mich vor meiner Abreise noch einmal mit Gorogh und Belthil darüber unterhalten. Vielleicht haben sie eine Idee, was in mir vorgeht. Letzten Endes war es doch Schattenmagie, der ich mich bedient habe, um frei zu kommen. Aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde mich von allem Lösen und mir ein Exil suchen. Vielleicht Nagrand, vielleicht aber auch an einem anderen Ort. Ich will keinem Einfluss unterliegen und die Entwicklung abwarten. Was auch immer geschehen mag, dieses kleine Buch soll mich an all diese Dinge erinnern. Entweder als kleine Gedächtnisstütze, als Geschichte meines, ja, meines Lebens, als Testament oder als Hilfe für einen Neueinstieg, sollte ich mich in meiner Entwicklung am Ende wirklich selbst vergessen. So sehr ich damals die Vergangenheit des Alten loswerden wollte, weil es nicht mein Leben war, muss ich doch zugestehen, dass ich auch aus seinen Fehlern lernen konnte. Oh, bevor ich es vergesse. Im Falle meines Ablebens vermache ich meinen Körper dem Kult des schwarzen Ibis. Auch wenn ich dann nicht mehr existiere, dürfte das doch recht interessant werden. Hiermit endet dieses Büchlein. Sollte es irgendjemand finden und lesen, darf er es ruhig behalten oder ebenfalls an den Kult weiterleiten. Selbst wenn jemand keine Lehren daraus ziehen kann oder will, so wird es sicherlich für ein wenig Kurzweil sorgen. Dessen bin ich mir nämlich sicher: Auch wenn es sicher nicht das angenehmste Leben war, das man sich vorstellen kann, so war es immerhin sehr interessant. Geschrieben und erlebt von dem „Tierischen Aspekt“ Gorans. Kategorie:Geschichten